1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device using a semiconductor light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, a semiconductor light emitting device, a transfer head of a semiconductor light emitting device, and a method of transferring a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Background of the Invention
In recent years, display devices having excellent characteristics such as low profile, flexibility and the like have been developed in the display technical field. On the contrary, currently commercialized main displays are represented by liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and active matrix organic light emitting diodes (AMOLEDs). However, there exist problems such as a slow response time, difficult implementation of flexibility for LCDs, and there exist drawbacks such as short life span, poor yield as well as low flexibility for AMOLEDs.
Further, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are well known light emitting devices for converting an electrical current to light, and have been used as a light source for displaying an image in an electronic device including information communication devices since red LEDs using GaAsP compound semiconductors were made commercially available in 1962, together with a GaP:N-based green LEDs. Accordingly, the semiconductor light emitting devices can be used to implement a flexible display, thereby presenting a scheme for solving the problems.
For a flexible display using a semiconductor light emitting device, a plurality of semiconductor light emitting devices are grown on a wafer, and then are transferred to positions corresponding to pixels of the flexible display. However, the transfer process is inefficient and results in a poor yield and low reliability.